when times change
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: alright so i was wayyyy BORED so i decided "hey i know what im gonna do i'm gonna make a story which is adventure time in real life which is linked to the magic realm of adventure time home where Finn has forgotten something inportant...*laughs evily* yea THATS what i'll do..." *OFF HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I had this genius idea to make adventure time in the human world, this sorta liks into something else I've been planning**

**Ages have been changed and I've tried to get their nationalities as close to accurate as possible as well as distributing English surnames and more human sounding names as good as I could.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Just so you know in this story the other world still exsists but they decided to base themselfvs on an unknowing human world just to make everything THAT much easier. Their pasts have been changed so that they grew up in the human world but can still go back to the other settlement.**

Finn opened his eyes and drew a long breath before looking down at the scene before him, two more minutes and the dealers would have settled

He let his mind wander to his recently dead parents, he knew that he was adopted from the start really, the rest of his family were a little more on the chubby side while he was thinner and after excessive training stronger, his hair was a much lighter and stronger shade of blonde than anyone else in his family and his eyes were a deep blue while his left eye sometimes appeared teal. Ever since he was a child he had alternated from the knowing and the unknowing civilizations, here he was well...a spy/bodyguard/assassin mercenary sorta guy while there he was an adept angel...well not really an angel but that was another story.

Finn looked back down at the scene intently, one more minute before target arrived.

Finn was only adopted by his parents because they had been sanctioned to by the angels guild (like a government of some sort) and they couldn't decline because dogs were on the angels side after they sorted out the rainicorn-dog wars.

Finn looked down again and saw what he was waiting for happening, he didn't need a scope with his sight being REALLY good, he smiled flashing perfect white teeth as they brought in the package. A woman with her eyes covered and bound by her wrists came in, she had long midnight hair and pale skin, and she stumbled forward and fell to the floor

"Here she is-now where's the money?" the man asked impatiently

"well that's my queue" Finn smiled shooting the man dead, before jumping from his spot with his scout rifle and taking out a smaller cs-44 enforcer to kill off the rest (a futuristic gun)

"Hello?" the girl asked "don't tell me you killed yourselves you stupid humans!" she said to herself

"Talking to yourself's a bad habit y'know" Finn said going over and untying her

"Who are you?" she asked surveying him

"They call me Finn" he smiled "your father put me in charge of making sure you lived to see another day"

She stayed quiet for second before saying

"Your an angel aren't you?"

"Technically...I'm not sure" he said "but that doesn't matter, which reminds me I've introduced myself but you haven't"

"Marceline" she said putting out her hand "Marceline Abadeer but you probably already knew that"

"well Marcy lets get you warm in your bed so you can put this experience behind you" he said happily shooting a corpse "sorry he was still alive" he apologized in a very disturbingly casual voice"

Neither Marceline nor Finn had realized it but that day had changed both their lives forever.

**Righty-o (is that how you spell that ever so British phrase?...meh) anyway I would like reviews and suggestions because as usual I can figure where this is going but I cant figure how im gonna get there**

**And for those of you who haven't guessed I'm pro Finn/Marceline **

**Gonna make this a T just because I might add someone foul mouthed and also because Finn gonna kill ****a lot ****of people, plz comment on if I need to change the rating.**

**Thanks for reading and plz say if you want this to continue, if I get enough reviews I'll go on but if I don't I'll probably lose intrest and go fins out what the hell tumbler is (once again is that how you spell it?...)**


	2. chapter 2-pink

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but rebooting a computer means you lose EVERTHING!**

Finn rocked on 'his' chair with his eyes closed

Marceline looked into the room and gave an evil smile before treating to sneak towards the door

"Don't. Even" Finn said not looking up as she froze in the doorway

"I'm 21 Finn I can take care of myself"

"That's why you got yourself kidnapped by angels last week and the week before that ect... multiple times"

"That's...it's not my fault!" she exclaimed angrily and finn sighed and got up

"Look if you want to go out let me go with you ok?" he said it wasn't a request

"Fine..." Marceline mumbled.

Finn had been working with Marceline for over six months now, he could predict her every move with precision and he knew everything he could about her, especially her habits and patterns

He stared out of the window as she ordered coffee from her favourite shop

"So?" she smiled over the table which snapped six back to reality

"What?" he asked

"Don't you have a family?"

"I have a two brothers and-"

"Not that sort of family" she said "...maybe a girlfriend"

"Nope"

"Boyfriend?"

"What? No I'm just not into that stuff after my last break up"

"Well do tell"

"It's none of your business Finn said coldly looking away leaving Marceline silent

"A memory for a memory" she said

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself and I'll tell you things you don't know about me" she asked her once cocky smile now sincere, Finn sighed

"My last girlfriend and I loved each other but she switched sides and things got...complicated...your turn" he said

"Me and my dads relationship isn't as good as others see it"

"Like?" Finn pressed

"When I was a kid I grew up with a man called Simon Petrikov he's known as the ice king now"

"I know that dude I fought with him a couple of times because he was trying to kidnap my day to day clients" Finn said without thinking and Marceline's face twisted "sorry..."

"Nah it's ok" she said attempting another smile but failing "hey Finn?" she questioned not looking him in the eye

"Yea?" he asked

"You said if I wanted to go somewhere then you'd have to tag along"

"Words to that effect" he said slowly unsure of where this was heading

"Well what If I want to go a number of places...abroad, would you go?"

"Sure" he said happily "if you asked first and gave me time to pack I'd be happy to go"

"great!" Marceline exclaimed standing "come on!" she said excitedly leaving her coffee, Finn smiled once again and shook his head something outside the window catching his eye a woman he could have sworn he had seen before walked past on the other side of the street, she had long pink bubblegum hair and light blue-grey eyes, Finns eyes fixated on her for a moment, he swore he'd seen her before some time...some time ago...long LONG-

"Finn!" Marceline called knocking on the window and Finn lost concentration

"Sorry" he said getting up and following, when he was out he couldn't stop himself from searching for this woman but she was nowhere to be found.

**Ok so Finn recognises bubblegum...almost, and Finn and Marceline are going around the world and may cross the line Simon did *cough, cough* either way I'm sorry this took a while to update as stated earlier reboot means you lose everything and I haven't had it in me to re-write everything, but I go there**

**Four reviews Sais I update**


	3. Chapter 3-cant go back there anymore

**fuuuuu***

****Finn placed the small enchanted gold and ruby crown into the stand before typing the code in the panel for the see through indestructible glass like pyramid to shield it

"nice place you've got here" Marceline said as he entered his study

"me and my brother bought it ages ago but he moved out when he got serious about his lady Rayne"

"but why is it so secluded?"

"theres a city just down the steep hill" Finn said "you cant see it because the hills sorta lumpy but its own there"

"hows your postman doing?" Marceline asked

"he's in perfect health" Finn smiled

"still that was a fun trip we had" Marceline said spinning the chair **(i love spinny desk chairs)**

"we may not be able to go to that part of northern Scandinavia again"

"but it was exciting especially when you-"

"i hate you for making me do that" Finn said blatantly looking down at his blood stained combat cloths

*flashback*

"you can wait here" Marceline said to him nicely, Finn turned and surveyed the area, it was nice really, a lot of trees, animals, people-

"fucking RUN!" Marceline shouted running past him, Finn turned and saw the old lady Marceline was meant to be conversing nicely with who had turned into a giant monster that towered over the hero

"holy rhombus ice clops" Finn whispered taking out his sword as the creature charged, Marceline looked back and stopped watching as Finn battled the monster "what the chiz?!" he exclaimed

"you didn't answer the riddle, so you **die**" the 'old lady' said in a low evil voice, before grabbing Finn and eating him...alive.

Marceline turned to run away but the creature jumped from he dock and landed in front of her blocking her way, Marceline looked up with fear at the clawed monster, there was no way she could defeat it without her Axe-

the monster froze ready to strike before screeching loudly, a sword came out of its belly and it fell backwards, a few seconds later Finn came out and casually stepped out of the monster covered in its guts

"dude..." Marceline said taking a step back

"its not that bad I've been covered in much worse"

"no...dude" Madelene repeated pointing at the 'villagers' who had also tuned into monsters behind finn, finn turned and gave a sad smile efore lifting his sword

"mathematical" he said simply.

"i didnt make you do it" marcelene said innocently "anyway i've found something awsome we can do" she smiled running over to the computer and sitting

"what...is that?" finn asked staring at the screen

"its called the enchiridion, it was already discovered by siomon ptrikov in the initial universe when i was a kid but they have one here too and-"

"thats not possible" finn said trying to keep his concentration, his mind was starting to blur as something started to surface "i...distroyed the enchiridion...ages ago"

"mabe in another universe but the handbook for heros still exsits" Marceline said "and we're adding it to our collection" she smiled deviously

"yea ok" finn said "thats it, maybe it was just another version"

"we'll go up to mt eribus in a week so be prepared" marcelene said kissing him on his blood stained cheek and leaving.

**right so there you go, i was gonna continue this but now i dont have time because i had just done this an hour ago but accidentally deleted it, so now i've done it again.**

**are week by week updates normal?**

**oh yea and i've boosted my number of reveiws to like five, all positive which makes me so happy because i ususally dont get good reveiws so frequently...no seriously. my first reveiw was an 8 paragraph thing on why my first fanfic sucked so like thanks.**

**specially u Sauronbaine who's reveiwed twice :D**

**if i get two more reveiws i'll die and write the next chapter from the grave**

**до следующего раза :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I think I'll update now but it probably won't be often because I'm focusing on something else in the real world**

Finn stepped into the cave; it had taken exactly 3 hours and 10 minutes to get there

"Finally!" Marceline, who had went early without his permission said

"Sorry" he apologized looking over the crew members who weren't scientists or robots in specialised suits

"Hi" a girl with ginger hair smiled "I'm Flanna and the leader of this expedition"

"No I'm the leader" a scientist who was gearing up said "I'm the tech expert"

"Like hell" the fiery red head said angrily and the pink haired woman glared

"Ladies, ladies" Marceline said getting between them "I'm the leader, I've got the badge and everything" she stated showing it to them and they calmed down

"So where is this enchiridion going to be?" Finn asked the fiery girl

"Down in the deepest part of the cavern, where it's actually warm because of the lava but cold because of the ice"

"Cool" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Bonnibelle can we get going now?" Marceline asked the pink haired scientist who checked her straps then gave a thumbs up.

It was not extremely hard to get down to the cavern; we just followed all the weird ancient writing after a certain point

"This place gives me the creeps" Flanna said coming closer to me which made Marceline give her a death glare and grab onto my arm

"We're almost-" I started trying to reassure the girl but an eerie voice stopped me

_"Dad?"_ the voice called softly and I looked to my side into a reflective piece of ice where a boy with dark hair and blue eyes was sitting with a guitar _"today's my birthday again"_ he smiled sadly _"thanks for the present in advance...it's really nice" _he said lifting the guitar as if to show the man

_"Come on bro"_ another boy with a similar face, said entering _"it's no use he's probably never getting back up"_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and the boys seemed to hear me

_"Dad?"_ the first twin questioned coming over and taking my hand, I could see myself inside a hospital bed

"Who are you?" I asked the boy through this stranger's eye but before he could reply, my chest started to hurt and I moved away in pain

"Finn?" Marceline called "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said "I just...did you see them? The twins?"

"The what?"

"In the ice"

"No" Marceline replied

"You just stopped and started stating for a while Flanna said and Finn shook his head

"Maybe the caverns making me crazy" I smiled walking on...

After chopping my way, though a lot of creatures made to defend this sacred chamber I walked up to the enchiridion

"This is it" Marceline said "whoever grabs that without the guardian-who we beat up's- permission will be cursed"

"Oh please" Bonnibelle laughed, "I'll grab it"

"Nah man" fin said stopping the eccentric scientist, "this place is booby trapped, I'll snag it"

"Alright" Flanna said looking up at the walls

Finn reached in and slowly grabbed the book from its non gravitational hold before looking around at the cavern

"Huh I was wrong" he shrugged starting to read through

"That's not how you use it!" Bonnibelle sighed expatriated "you twist the sword and enter the jewels" she explained taking the book and twisting the sword on the front to open the middle which was filled with 7 jewels "I have the last one" she smiled "but first we should leave"

"Why?" Marceline asked

"This place is thousands of years old, if we were to summon a great power or something else that would give off a lot of energy or move around a lot...splat!" she said lifting the book in the air

"I get your point," Finn said taking the book and placing it in his side bag as the women started to move

_"Please"_ the eerie voice said once more _"please come back"_ but I ignored it

"All in your head Finn" I assured myself "all in your head..." but I didn't believe myself

**Off hiatus! Yea baby!**

**(I took the liberty of learning what that meant)**

**Please review, I LOVE reviews but if its on spelling or grammar, don't bother, if you have suggestions please say them and if you didn't like it, thats ok with me ;D**

**Until I can update again...**

**RHOMBUS ICE CLOPS MAN!**


	5. the ice and snow

**Updating again because I had time!**

_"Hey dad!" _someone shouted at Finn and he looked over, he had no idea where he was but there was that kid again and he was holding Marceline's axe

"Hey kid you shouldn't touch that" Finn said and the kids face paled as Marceline put a hand on his shoulder

"_Come back" _he said almost desperately _"I miss you so...just-"_

Finn awoke covered in sweat, he sat up and stayed there for a while trying to figure out what was wrong with him, he's been hearing these voices since they were in that cave, he groaned before finally getting up

"You're up late" Marceline said without looking up from her laptop as soon as he came down

"Yea..." he said coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek "I've just been a bit out of it since that time in the cave" he smiled and she gave him a look he'd never seen before

"Whatever you saw in the caves forget it," she said coldly

"I wish I could but..."

"It was NOTHING Finn," she said even colder "so don't bother with it"

"Ok.." he said slowly "just don't get all flumped out, I was probably just cursed"

"Right" she said with a smile before going back to what she was doing on the laptop.

Finn walked through his old houses corridors contently whistling, he had decided to clean up the entire place since Marceline hadn't decided which artefact she had her eye on

"Bacon pancakes~" he sung before laughing to himself and stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the corridor

_'there are 11 doors in the upstairs corridor'_ he thought to himself before counting the doors _'so why can I only see...11' _he looked at the end of the corridor at the out of place violet door with a silver doorknob had just appeared before looking back at all the other dark oak one's with golden doorknobs

"Well...that's new" he said walking towards it and slowly opening it

This room felt cold

_"Finn"_ a voice whispered, _"come here Finn"_

"Where?" Finn asked looking at the library; he could've sworn he already had a study

_"Over here Finn"_ the voice said_, "if you put me on you can have them all back and leave this labyrinth"_

"Who are you?" he asked walking towards a certain blue book that was covered in ice

_"I am price you paid"_ the voice said happily

"Price?" Finn questioned

"Finn?!" Marceline called

"YEA?" he answered

_"Don't go Finn, you already know"_ it said

"Know what?" Finn asked his head starting to ache

"Finn?" Marceline called again

_"You already know"_ it repeated, _"I know what it's like Finn but you need to come back to them"_

"Who?" Finn asked his head hurting more and more "who are you?!"

_"I am one who has already been consumed by the ice...and soon you will be too"_

"...s-Simon?" fin questioned but as soon as he had Marceline dragged him out of there and the door was gone

"Finn I've been calling you"

"You have?" Finn asked regaining himself

"You answered," she said un-amused "we're going to Italy," she stated before leaving him standing there confused.

***smiles like you're probably doing right now before you realise that I haven't told you what Finn knows***

**Well I'm not sure if that was significant enough but it was fun to write**

**Now to go play black ops with mah bro...yes chicks play black ops**


	6. hello pope :D

**Alright I'm in a very good mood but I ould love some more reviews...anyway allonsy...or I should have said andiamo**

Italy was all Finn thought I would be, pizza, cafe's, monuments and boats...ok so maybe he didn't expect much but he'd surprisingly never visited even though he's been practically everywhere else in the world

"Alright so what're we here for again?" he asked Marceline who was walking ahead of him

"Don't you listen at all?" she asked him annoyed "the dial on the enchiridion was gone so we have to rob the Vatican to get it back, or more specifically the pope"

"Isn't that bad luck or something?" he asked

"Nope" she smiled looking back "he's the one guy who isn't cursed"

"I don't think that the curse would work like...never mind," Finn said walking into the Vatican

It was easier getting to the pope than Finn had imagined, all they needed was to wait for mass to start them use some rope swing past him, yoink away the necklace and get the HELL out of there, of course the first part of the plan went well until they were split up by the exit, Marceline ran out but some other guards made Finn have to turn and try to find another way out

Finn ran through the Vatican like hell, sure god wouldn't be please with him being a thief running around his church and all but he was already cursed so he had nothing to lose, he skidded into what he thought would be a room but what turned out to be a stairway and went over the banister sending him down a couple hundred flights...yea

Finn braced himself for impact but before he could hit the ground he realised he was floating, the dial he had been holding onto was protecting him

"Sweet" he smiled landing gently, he looked back up but didn't see anyone or hear anyone

_'they must have missed the turn'_ he thought looking around, there was a stone door which reqired something to go in the centre, Finn walked forward and examined the cut out before automatically reaching into his bag and extracting the enchiridion which seemed like a perfect fit

"Ok..." he said to himself contemplating whether he should do it or not before sliding the book into place, he then clicked the dial onto the book and waited but nothing happened "huh..." he sighed disappointed

_'Twist the dial you idiot'_ a kids voice snapped almost desperate

"ok, ok" Finn said not questioning where the voice had come from and twisting the dial three times, the door lit up and swung open to reveal a portal into a completely different place, Finn stepped in ignoring all the Red signals he was getting

After only a few seconds of walking Finn came to a large yellow room where a completely pink and non-human man was smiling, he was painted into the walls of this strange place and Finn could tell he was alive

"Took you long enough," the man said to the speechless ex-mercenary

"Alright I'm out" Finn said clapping his hands together and turning

"If you leave now then you'll be trapped forever" he called which got Finns attention

"Trapped where?" Finn asked

"Here" the man said "or more specifically this reality she created for you"

"I don't get what you mean," Finn said stepping back into the room "and who the flump are you man?"

"I am Prismo, or at least your interpretation of Prismo, I am the only thing she cannot control"

"Who's she?" Finn asked

"Your favourite little angel Finn" he said, "or she used to be" Prismo gave a heavy sigh when Finn stared at him with blatant confusion "maybe it would be quicker if I made you remember who you really are and where you really are"

"I'm in Italy and my name if Finn Murten" Finn stated

"No Finn" the man said as his eyes lit up and a sphere of light started to descend between them "you can touch this sphere Finn and know the truth" he said

"How do I know this isn't just some flumped up trick?" Finn asked

"You already know it's not Finn, if you won't do it for yourself do it for him" he said his eyes sliding behind the male, Finn looked back to see a kid with dark hair and sad eyes

"I don't even..." Finn started but his words sounded like lies "fine" he said stepping forward and touching the sphere...

Finn walked out of one of the secret Vatican exits,the entire street was deserted except for Marceline who immediately met with him

"You got the dial and enchiridion?" she asked and he nodded "well then give it to me so we can get rid of them"

"What?" Finn managed to get out

"Bonnie told me the enchiridion's dangerous Finn, we need to dispose of it"

"No" Finn said "it's not even the real one" he said shaking his head "this entire world isn't real"

"Finn what do you-?" she started but then the world around them started to break apart

"You're not her, you were never her"

"Finn!" she shouted grabbing his arms but just then her illusion broke away to show who she really was "...I'm yours Finn" she smiled "I am your soul mate"

"No" he said, "you're twisted" he said backing away

"You can't leave until you give your heart to me completely" she said moving forward

"That's where you're wrong" another voice came...

**DRAMA BOMB!**

**Right so a lot of things went on but I think I might go on to show Finns past in another fanfic so whatever happens after the next chapter makes sense, so I might do a prequel then a sequel cauz I really love writing about adventure time.**

**Oh and thanks, The Nephilim King Michael for constantly reviewing cauz it's made me want to continue updating**

**i know that would make this a short story but meh**

**PLEASE REVEIW PEOPLE! honestly i've asked every single chapter...**

***gets in a corner and cries to herself***

**also if you have any objections towards me doing what i'm going to do... hold your peace**

**Get ready for stuff to get flumping real people!**


	7. sorry for bringin down the axe

**Sorry that it's short but I wanna move on already to the prequel and I didn't really plan for this to go on as long as it did anyway so it's kinda hard for me not to axe the ending, plus you get a prequel so why are you complaining?!**

"that's where your wrong" another voice came, Finn turned to see Marceline, the real Marceline, her hair was the auburn he remembered her dying it and her now brown eyes were filled with rage

"You again?" the angel spat at her

"My name is Simone," she said using the alias she had created "not YOU"

"What you doing here?" Finn asked approaching her, Marceline put her hand on finns cheek

"It's ok now" she said "we found a way to stop it"

"What?" Finn questioned

"So..." she smiled sadly "take care of them?"

"Wait what?" Finn asked looking down at himself, the other hand she had placed on his wrist was starting to freeze "Marceline!" he shouted in panic

Then the world started spinning again

_'Crap'_ he thought

"I love you" was the last thing he heard her say before he was gone.

Finn awoke on that hospital bed he remembered vaguely, there was a kid beside him with raven hair who was sound asleep

"Marshall?" Finn called softly

The kid awoke abruptly, his eyes were red and his face sad but he immediately threw his hands over the older male

"I thought we were going to lose you too," the kid cried

"What happened to Marceline?" he asked the child after he had moved his arms away

"s-she" he sobbed "she put it on..."

Finn sat there for a moment in stunned horror

"Why?" he asked weakly

"It only goes to someone more powerful and she..." the kid sat back down and buried his face in his hands

"I'm sorry" Finn said looking to the door where nobody was standing, that was until an older girl with white hair appeared, she had tears running down her cheeks "I'm really-"

"Shut up!" the girl screamed before disappearing, suddenly another kid who looked like Marshall walked in

"Jayde" Finn greeted and the girl dropped the fruit she was eating before running to him and hugging him tightly "where's Lynne?" Finn asked with a smile

"With bonnie" the girl said happily hugging him tighter...

**A touching family reunion...**

**Welp I guess you'll have to find out who's who in the prequel and how we got to this point, also you'll find out what comes next if I decide to do a sequel**

**PEACE PEOPLE I'M OUT!**

**Also the prequel is gonna go back in time to when Finn was about 20 and in Ooo but he dies near the beginning so...yea **

**Until we meet again! :D**


End file.
